Resident Evil: Enter The Game World
by Devil Doll
Summary: a joint fiction by Devil Doll and Cgmangotiger.


The Kids from the Real World By Devil Doll (also edited by) and Cgmangotiger  
  
Part 1: Resident Evil  
  
A boy wearing black T-shirt with the picure of the Rock on it, balck fingerness gloves, and blue jeans was playing Resident Evil when his 15 year old girl who was wearing a black leather jacket with the female sign on the back and blue jeans entered the room. "Are you playing Resident Evil, Kevin." said the girl. "Yeah, sis." said Kevin when the T.V turns itself off. "Hey what gives."  
  
Then the T.V started to get brighter and brighter. And soon, the brightness engulfed everything blacking out Kevin and Kelly. As the brightness begins to subside they notice their surroundings have changed. Instead of their once familiar home they are in a large room with a huge dining room table in the center.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Kevin asked "This looks just like the game!"  
  
Kelly looked around the room and spied a door in the far corner she puts her ear up to it and her eyes widen as the horrific sound of flesh being torn from bones enters her ears. Kevin felt something in his pockets and took it out. It was Magum. "What the?" said Kevin looking at the gun when two people entered the room.  
  
A thin woman wearing police gear and a barret raises her gun and points it at the two kids. "Freeze, What are you doing here?" A man stands next to her holding a .44 Magnum also aiming it at the kids. "They look quite young. Why are you kids way out here?"  
  
"We're here to find our father." lied Kevin while giving Kelly the "Play along* look. She nodded "That's right." The woman gently lowers her gun and looks at the kids. "Who is your father and why would he be out here?" Before either child had a chance to answer the door Kelly was standing near suddenly swung open.  
  
The room went silent but everyone could hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps echo through the room. The rotting carcass stepped through the door and the woman raised her gun. "Barry what is that?" she said. "Let me" sad Kavin as he fired a shoot at the zombie's head killing it. "That was a close one."  
  
The woman looked at the body then to the kids. "What was that thing?" she asked. She then made her way into the hallway and looked around for any hints of where her comrad could have gone. Kevin and Kelly followed her when they saw a body on the floor. It was Kenneth J. Sullivan. "Sick." said Kelly. "You can say that again." The man said from behind them as he followed them into the hallway. "We're looking for our teammate Chris have either of you seen anyone? He has spiked black hair and is wearing a S.T.A.R.S Alpha team uniform." said the woman to the kids.  
  
"Yea. He went around that corner," Kelly lied, pointing to a doorway. The group then went into the same direction in which Kelly pointed. Kevin gave her the 'What was that for?' look. Kevin stopped and grabbed Kelly by her jackett, causing her to come over to where Kevin had been. "You don't know the game, how would you know where Chris is hiding?" Kevin said. "Oh come on, I've seen you play this game long enough to know exactly where he is," Kelly said. "Really? Then why'd you lead them into a trap?" said Kevin.  
  
"I...uh..." Kelly said. "I've played this game so much, that I knew exactly where I was, and I remembered going in that same door and ended up in a trap." said Kevin. "Wait!" said Kelly as she ran towards them. But it was too late, for the adults had already made it into the room. They stood there, as Kelly entered the room. Kevin had stayed back, because he knew there was something in there, and didn't want to enter the room. "Guys. You havta get out of here," Kelly yelled.  
  
"What's wrong? Isn't this the right way?" The woman asked. "Trust me." said Kelly as they both leave the room to see the roof of the room coming down. You led us into a trap," the man said. "It wasn't a trap, more like, I thought I knew the way," Kelly said. Then under her breath. II just wanted to get the heck out of here.I/  
  
"Next time, let the adults make the decisions," the man said. This got Kelly mad. She hated it when older people thought they were more superior than her. "Ok," Kelly said, faking a happy answer. "So who are you guys?" lied Kevin, he knew who they were.  
  
"We're part of Special Tactics and Rescue Squad. We were sent in to find out what happened to our Bravo team. They were investigating a string of violent murders that were traced back to this mansion. We set down our chopper and found Bravo team's helicopter destroyed. Then, from the darkness, a pack of rabid dogs chased us into here." said the woman. "Oh yea now i remember reading something about the killings." said Kevin. "Who are you?" The man says.  
  
"Just civilians," Kevin says "We winded up here, while trying to get out of town, and and then our father said he had something to do, and wandered inside the mansion," said Kelly, pleased with her lie. BANG! BANG! two shoots were heard from the 2st foor of the mansion.  
  
"What was that?" Kelly yelled, surprised by it. "This way," the man yells, telling the group to head to the stairs. They see Chris shooting at some zombies. While Jill and Barry were watching Kelly and Kevin run into one of the rooms. "Chris!" Jill yells.  
  
"Wait, The kids," Barry yells. "For crying out loud. Barry, go after the kids. I'll get Chris" "Right" said Barry as he started looking for them. Meanewhile Kevin and Kelly were in their copy's room. "We shouldn't have left them," Kevin said. "Oh stop being such a baby," Kelly said, searching the room. "You don't have anything to protect yourself with." "I do now, "Kelly said, picking up a weapon. Kevin saw some pictures on the well.  
  
"Wow. Look at these pictures!" Kevin exclaimed. Kelly walked over, the pictures were of a party. "Hey wait a minute! That's us!" She yelled. "Yea remember we entered that contest wehere you can get a charactor named and look like us in he game." said Kevin. "Now I remember." Kelly said. They began to explore more of the "their" things.  
  
They found many exciting things, including stuff that they were able to protect themselves with. But each second that passed, a shadowy figure had began to grow closer to the two kids, and this thing was moving awfully slow to be a human. Kevin saw it.  
  
"Oh shit it's a zombie." said Kevin as he shoot it in the head with a magum as two more came out of the blackness. "Right behind you," Kelly said, as she started shooting at other zombies that had began to appear in front of the two. Kelly had a weaker gun, but Kevin's gun seemed to nail them every time. That was a close one." said Kevin as Kelly nodded. Then Jill entered the room with Chris. "Thank god we found you," Jill said. "Where's Barry?" "Barry?" Kelly replied. Kevin whispered in Kelly's ear that the other man who was with Jill was Barry. "We never saw him after you disapeared," Kevin said.  
  
"There were zombies and that's all," Kelly said. "Where'd you get the guns?" Jill asked. "Found them," Kevin said. "Your far too young to be handling one of those, hand them here," Chris says. "And who are you?" Kelly says. Kevin whispers in Kelly's ear that it's Chris. "Oh so you found him."  
  
"Yea but why did you leave." said Jill. "There was someting we wanted to check .. well anyways we have to find this friend of yours." said Kevin. "Let's go," said Kelly. "Arn't we in a hurry," Jill cnuckles at Kelly. "I don't want to be in this house anymore," Kelly whines. "Hey, it's alright," Chris says, comforting Kelly.  
  
"We'll get you two out of here," said Jill. "Thanks." said Kelly as Kevin rolled his eyes while no one was looking. They left the room and saw a robot dog barking happyly to see Kevin. "Drake!" said Kevin as the dog jump on him, licking him on the face. "Drake?" Said Kelly, "who is that?"  
  
"He's an robot dog I created." said Kevin as he patted Drake on the head. "Since when have you created a robot? Your younger than me, you can't possibly make something like that," Kelly is confused. "How did he end up in this mess with us?"  
  
BANG! A shoot was fired. "Come on, lets go find out what happened," Kevin said and runs off. "Hey, don't ignore my question," Kelly yells, fusterated. "We're meet you there." said Kevin to Jill and Chris as they followd and ran to find out who fired the shoot. "I created him for you and me." said Kevin as Kelly make sure they were alone.  
  
"So you created him from parts that you found in the house." said Kelly as Kevin nodded. "Intresting that my little brother could be a genius. So what's his purpose?" said Kelly patting Drake onthe head. "Notthing, just wanted to create him for fun." said Kevin as he pick up Drake. "Well let's go see if Jill and Chris found anyway." said Kelly as they had run up the stairs and into the main hallway.  
  
They find Jill and Chris were looking at a dead body. "Hi, Jill, Chris. What happened?" said Kelly looking at the now dead zombie. "It came alive and started attacking us, so we had no other choice, but to shoot it," said Chris. "Thank god too, cause it almost bit Chris," said Jill. They soon hear a laugh that Jill and Chris knew to well. "Wesker?" said Chris and Jill to see Wesker near a doorway. "I was hopping you all of you were dead by now." said Wesker with an evil smile on his pointed his gun towards them.  
  
"Dead? You jerk. Tell us why we were brought here," Kelly yelled, frightened. "It's all part of the plan dear children. More like you were needed," said Wesker with an evil smile on his face. "What are you going to do to us." said Jill, pissed off. "Oh, you'll see when the time comes. But first, follow me, or the children will die right here and now." said Wesker pointing his gun to the kids. They followed Wesker to a metal door at the end of the hellway. Walking in the door, they could see all sorts of experiements. Kevin was awe-struck by the site, but the other three were scared stiff. Who knew what this Wesker had in store for the four of them, and everyone except Kevin wanted to leave .  
  
"Wow this is great." said Kevin to himself, Jill heard this. "Why do you say that?" Jill asked, frigtened. "I never in my life thought i'd see something so odd before." Kevin saw that Drake was fightened to. "Don't worry boy we're find a way out of this." said Kevin to Drake who was in his arms the whole time. The robot dog panted nervously, seeming to understand Kevin's words. Wesker appeared from behind the shadows.  
  
"Are you all ready to see the most greatest creation ever make." said Wesker in an evil voice as they nodded, fightened. All but Kevin. Kevin was amused of all of this, but the others wondered what was wrong with this boy. "Kevin. What is wrong with you," Kelly yelled. Wesker turn on the light to see a tank with something in it. Kevin just stared as the others got more fightened of what they saw. "This creation is one of the best that we have ever perfected," said Wesker evily.  
  
"Your mad," Kelly whines. "Shut up you insignificant child," yelled Wesker, pointing his gun at her. "Drake you know what to do." said Kevin as Drake disappeared and reappeared on Wesker's head and took the gun and reppear back to Kevin's arms. "How did he do that?" said Jill shocked. Then the door suddenly swung open as Barry, Rebecca, and Forest enter the room aiming their guns at Wesker. "Barry! Rebecca! Forest!" said Jill looking at them, Kevin was still holding onto Drake as he took Wesker's gun out of his mouth. "Good boy."  
  
"Insegificant fools," Wekser yells. "No need, you'll all be dead in a matter of minutes."  
  
With that, the glass in which held the creature was beginning to crack open. "Shit." said Kelly as she saw the creature breaking the glass and attacked Wesker. Wesker began screaming as the creature killed him. "We have to get out of here," Jill said, looking over at Kelly who cussed.  
  
"He's not dead," Kevin said, knowing this for a fact. What? That thing killed him," Chris said. "Never mind that, let's go," Jill said pesturing them. Everyone started runing to a opened red door and want inside and want on running. As they make it to daylight, Jill was the first to see the flare. They ran and set it off. A helicopter could be heard in the distance. "We're safed." said Kevin. Then a female voice rang out. "Thirty minutes until detonation."  
  
"Come on everyone. Get on," Chris yells as the others start getting on the helicopter. Kevin looks at the mansion in disbelief as he was amazed that this day happened. Everyone got into the helicopter as Brad lifted as the mansion exploded into a ball of fire. The kids just stared at the fire and then at the group...  
  
"What happens now," Kelly asked. "The continuation of the games," Kevin said. "Right." said Kelly resting on Jill's arm.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Send comments, questions, flames and requests to kevinaguayo84@netscape.net or my co-writer at cgmangotiger@earthlink.net. 


End file.
